


Proposta Indecente

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Geralt, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Geralt de Rivia estava procurando por pistas do paradeiro de Dandelion e deparou-se com o General de Nilfgaard em frente a casa da baronesa La Valette ele nunca teria esperado que acompanhá-lo em uma bebida poderia terminar em uma proposta daquele tipo, mas o Witcher não era um homem de recusar uma generosa quantia de dinheiro sem um bom motivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposta Indecente

**Author's Note:**

> Eu devo estar com aproximadamente umas 50 horas de Witcher 3, então ainda estou bem longe do fim. Posso ter dito qualquer coisa aqui que não vai fazer o menor sentido mais para frente, quem sabe? Mas eu não consegui resistir a vontade de escrever quando essa ideia veio ao ganhar aquela corrida de cavalos...
> 
> Breves menções a algumas quests ou acontecimentos dos jogos anteriores E do primeiro livro. Eu mantenho o nome da égua do Geralt conforme o original Polonês, porque eu não engulo que tenha virado o cavalo Carpeado na dublagem.

Geralt não tinha certeza de como deveria sentir-se ao se aproximar da bela _Villa_ que ostentava um brasão conhecido em um estandarte pendurado logo na entrada. Contemplou por instantes o símbolo, as cores conhecidas, antes de ousar aproximar-se da entrada e dos homens que a guardavam.

Ver Mary Louisa La Valette novamente não era algo que ele teria esperado e por um instante ficou feliz de ter tomado a decisão de salvar o filho dela quando estava acompanhando Foltest em batalha. Ela certamente não teria sido tão colaborativa com o homem que tivesse transpassado o corpo do filho mais velho dela com uma espada.

— Geralt de Rivia, na minha porta? Certamente não é um encontro do acaso.

Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que o Witcher colocara os olhos naquela mulher, mas ela parecia não ter envelhecido um dia sequer. Tinha a beleza perigosa de uma rosa, capaz de seduzir com o olhar ou o sorriso certo, e era terrivelmente consciente de tais capacidades. Perigosa, inteligente como uma raposa, e agora alguém que apoiava Nilfgaard, se julgasse pelo fato dela estar acompanhada pelo general. Este pareceu quase divertir-se ao deparar-se com o Witcher, talvez ainda tivesse em mente as conversas quando se cruzaram no antigo castelo de Foltest em Vizima, quando Geralt fora convocado pelo Imperador.

—Preciso falar com a sua empregada.  
— Ela tem tarefas a concluir, mas nos encontrará na pista de corridas. Porque não nos acompanha? Poderá interrogá-la lá.

Uma proposta difícil de recusar, por mais que o Witcher preferisse apenas entrar na casa e interrogar a empregadas. Daquela vez teria de esperar, já tinha aprendido há muito tempo que não era uma boa ideia ir contra as ideias de uma mulher da nobreza, só tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

Subiu na égua e cavalgou quase lado a lado, com o general os seguindo a uma curta distância. Acompanhá-la a uma corrida de cavalos foi uma experiência agradável, mesmo para alguém que não se acostumava com pequenas regras de etiqueta social e não se importava com a própria imagem o suficiente para parecer realmente apresentável. Principalmente após um pequeno incidente com um barbeiro bêbado, o que resultara em um corte de cabelo curto, mas demasiado rebelde.

Algumas vezes a baronesa lançava breves olhares ao Witcher, sorrisos discretos, e Geralt teria considerado uma boa oportunidade para tentar algo com a mulher, se não tivesse a impressão que aquilo era apenas o carinho de uma mãe para com o salvador de seu filho. Assim o Witcher forçou-se a prestar mais atenção na corrida, principalmente depois de notar como o General Morvran lançava olhares a ele.

O Witcher tinha uma forte impressão que sua presença ali estava atrapalhando algum plano do General em relação à baronesa, fosse esse de negócios ou algo de natureza mais pessoal. Não podia culpá-lo pela irritação, sabia que no lugar dele também não estaria muito feliz.

—Entende de cavalos, Geralt?  
—Um pouco. Todas as minhas éguas se chamam Plotka...

O Witcher teve a impressão que o sorriso do General adquiria um tom de desdém, por isso não foi nenhuma surpresa que no momento seguinte fosse desafiado a participar daquela corrida, usando um cavalo qualquer. Escolheu o seu, a montaria da Zerrikânia, e montou-a.

Ergueu o olhar enquanto os outros competidores se alinhavam na linha de largada, buscando pela expressão do General, imaginando se encontraria naquele olhar o mesmo desdém ou tom de desafio, ou se o homem estaria mais ocupado tentando reconquistar a atenção da encantadora baronesa... E para a surpresa o Witcher, o General continuava a encará-lo com interesse, mesmo quando a baronesa se inclinava para sussurrar-lhe algo ao pé do ouvido.

O olhar do homem era quase perfurante, mas Geralt ainda não tinha conseguido chegar a nenhuma conclusão sobre o que exatamente queimava naquele olhar. Ódio parecia uma opção realista, já que até agora sempre tinha se mostrado uma pedra no sapato dele. Talvez por isso tivesse sorrido maldosamente, por apenas um instante. Daria tudo de si para vencer aquela corrida, apenas para ver se a expressão desdenhosa do General mudava.

Foi isso que trouxe a Geralt a sensação de real vitória ao cruzar a linha de chegada, descendo da montaria de maneira elegante, recepcionado pela baronesa, que sorria largamente ao parabenizá-lo pela vitória. O General parecia um pouco impressionado, mas o semblante voltou a fechar-se quando parou ao lado do Witcher.

A postura perfeita, o rosto erguido daquela maneira arrogante tão comum aos Nilfgardianos, às mãos enluvadas na cintura, todos os detalhes dourados da pomposa roupa negra parecendo brilhar com a iluminação fraca da lua, principalmente o colar com o sol dourado. Mas nada brilhava mais do que os olhos dele, embora ainda fosse um brilho misterioso.

 

—Para alguém que chama toda égua de Plotka, cavalgas maravilhosamente bem. Meus parabéns.

O Witcher não respondeu nada. Não agradeceu, esforçou-se para não sorrir, e voltou o olhar para a baronesa, cansado de conter a sua impaciência.

— Agora, posso falar com a sua empregada, minha senhora?  
—Claro. É a jovem bem vestida nas arquibancadas. Quando terminar, porque não nos procura? Podemos voltar juntos.

O sorriso dela foi largo e convidativo, tornando difícil para que o Witcher recusasse a proposta, embora tenha ficado quase aliviado em deixá-los para ir ter com a empregada. Precisava voltar a focar-se em Dandelion, ela era a última na lista dele, e até agora não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido com o melhor amigo. Todas as esperanças de Geralt estavam na jovem criada.

Essas esperanças foram pelo ralo com a falta de informações úteis, além de uma leve irritação quando a mulher questionou se ele era "O Geralt que Dandelion vive salvando por ai". Talvez se lembrasse de repreender o bardo por inventar aquele tipo de mentiras, quando finalmente conseguisse descobrir onde diabos ele tinha ido parar.

Com um suspiro pesado o Witcher passou uma mão pelos cabelos brancos, os olhos felinos se fechando por um momento, deixando a mente se organizar com as poucas informações que conseguira recolher naquele dia. Nada parecia realmente útil, nenhuma pista mais concreta, ou talvez ele estivesse perdendo algum detalhe. Falhou em tentar se organizar, o cérebro trabalhando lentamente, cansado. Talvez fosse hora de descansar um pouco. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha parado para meditar e descansar, e passara uma boa parte do dia correndo de uma ponta à outra da cidade, interrogando mulheres.

Merecia um descanso. Talvez conseguisse um quarto e uma refeição quente na taverna, se não fosse colocado para fora por ser "uma aberração". As coisas estavam realmente complicadas em Novigrad ultimamente.

Lentamente ele voltou a aproximar-se da baronesa e do general, que pareciam entretidos com seus próprios assuntos, embora os olhos escuros dela tivessem se voltado ao Witcher logo que o percebeu se aproximando.

—Decidiu se vai nos acompanhar?  
—Seria um prazer.

O caminho de volta foi silencioso da parte do Witcher. Seguia ao lado da baronesa, mas tinha o olhar no caminho a frente, uma das mãos acariciando distraidamente a égua de tempo em tempo, sem ouvir uma palavra sequer da animada conversa entre o a baronesa e o general. Até onde sabia eles podiam ter falado do próximo passo do exército do Imperador, ele não tinha ouvido nada mesmo.

Desmontou quando chegou novamente a Villa da baronesa La Valette, onde o Witcher despediu-se adequadamente - ou com tanta educação quanto ele sentia-se capaz, ansioso para livrar-se de toda aquela formalidade e ir descansar. Foi um alivio afastar-se da Villa sozinho, mas não demorou muito para perceber os passos de alguém muito próximos, seguindo-o. Conhecia aquele ritmo, aquele perfume misturado a uma loção para barbear.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa, General?

O Witcher deteve-se, não se virando para procurar pelo homem com o olhar. As mãos não se moveram, não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse intenção de sacar a espada, não achou que tinha qualquer momento para mostrar agressividade, porque não sentia tal coisa no outro homem. Pelo menos não o suficiente para acreditar que terminariam em uma luta no meio da rua.

\- Conversar um pouco. Bebida de qualidade e uma refeição quente me esperam em um quarto alugado, talvez queira me dar o prazer da sua companhia durante o jantar, para que possamos conversar com a devida privacidade.

Não era uma surpresa que um General não quisesse discutir qualquer coisa no meio da rua e Geralt tinha de admitir certa curiosidade quanto ao que Morvran poderia estar planejando. Além disso, recusar comida e bebida não era algo que ele faria se pudesse evitar. Assim sendo o Witcher decidiu aceitar o convite e acompanhar o General.

O quarto era, provavelmente, um dos maiores do estabelecimento. Geralt observou por breves momentos o ambiente ao redor. Cadeiras, almofadas, uma cama grande com cobertas macias que pareciam novas e mais luxuosas do que um estabelecimento daquele tipo normalmente proporcionaria. Vagarosamente o Witcher aproximou-se de uma das janelas de vidro embaçado, tentando ter um vislumbre da rua, enquanto reparava em uma porta lateral, próxima a tina de banho, que provavelmente levava para uma sacada.

Era sempre bom ter uma rota de fuga calculada caso alguma coisa desse errada. Tinha aprendido a não confiar muito em alguém que já tivesse irritado no passado, nunca se sabe o que é considerado motivo suficiente para ser esfaqueado por um homem. Embora preferisse pensar que as atenções de uma baronesa não fossem o bastante para gerar esse tipo de problema com um General.

—Como vão as coisas no Império?

Geralt questionou, antes de voltar-se para o outro homem, enquanto ele retirava as luvas metálicas e outras partes de armadura para ficar mais a vontade, acomodando-se em uma das cadeiras na mesa que ainda estava vazia.Na hora pareceu um bom jeito de iniciar a conversa, por mais que certamente levasse a discussões políticas, aquelas que o Riviniano tanto odiava.

Mesmo assim a conversa pareceu fluir por vários minutos e o Witcher tinha de admitir que fosse instrutiva, já que Ciri acabou se tornando o assunto, adicionando mais algumas preocupações para o Witcher. Não estava tentando rastrear suas preciosa menina para aprisioná-la em um trono que ela certamente não estaria interessada, mas não tinha como prever os acontecimentos futuros ou o que aconteceria quando finalmente a encontrasse.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma batida na porta e Geralt sentiu as mãos se tencionarem, prontas a buscar pelas duas laminas que permaneciam em suas costas, quando o General ordenou com indiferença que a pessoa entrasse. O cheiro da comida atingiu os sentidos do Lobo Branco pouco depois, antes mesmo que a porta se abrisse e dois criados entrassem carregando a refeição. Um verdadeiro banquete aos olhos do Witcher, com porco assado, frutas, molhos, e a garrafa de um dos vinhos mais caros, provavelmente importado direto de Nilfgaard, para satisfazer o paladar do general. Até sobremesa foi colocada na mesa, o tipo de luxo que Geralt tivera poucas chances de ver.

O servo, trajando vestes negras com um sol dourado no peito, retirou-se sem dizer uma palavra ou erguer seu olhar para o General ou para o Witcher. Geralt abriu o cinto que usava para manter as espadas e a besta presas às costas, deixando as armas de lado para poder sentar-se com conforto na cadeira, os olhos dourados imediatamente buscando por um copo que pudesse usar para servir o vinho. Não encontrou.

—É costume de Nilfgaard beber direto da garrafa?

Foi a primeira vez que ouviu Morvran rir. O som era até agradável, havia alguma elegância no jeito mais discreto dele, mas isso não tornava o riso insincero. Ele ergueu-se da mesa, dirigindo-se a um armário com portas de vidro trancado com chave, uma que ele retirou do bolso. Dali ele tirou dois cálices dourados, levando-os até a mesa e servindo um pouco de vinho em cada.

—Algumas precauções são necessárias quando se é um homem da minha posição.  
— Como um servo para se certificar que nada está envenenado.

Não era a primeira vez que Geralt via esse tipo de coisa acontecendo. Tinha uma lembrança clara de certa festividade na qual acompanhara Triss Merigold e onde encontrara com a Princesa Adda, um bando de nobres reunidos para falar de política, cada um com seu próprio servo para ingerir qualquer veneno antes deles. Não era uma prática que o Witcher apreciasse, embora entendesse a precaução.

—Sacrifícios são necessários. Se morrer, morrerá por Nilfgaard, com a honra de um dever cumprido, evitando um acontecimento muito pior.

Geralt tentou manter uma expressão indiferente enquanto escutava aquilo, aceitando o cálice de vinho quando este foi empurrado em sua direção. Era melhor que a bebida ajudasse a desfazer o sabor amargo de sua irritação naquele momento; nunca concordaria com aquele tipo de prática cruel. Nunca concordaria que a vida de um homem de linhagem nobre valesse mais que a vida de um simples camponês, um servo qualquer. Um inocente que, conhecendo os métodos de Nilfgaard, não tinha outra escolha se não a de morrer pelo Império.

—Seu desprezo por nossos métodos é evidente mesmo em seu silêncio, Geralt. Talvez devêssemos experimentar um assunto menos pesado durante a refeição. Estou bastante curioso com o pouco que posso ver dessa tatuagem no seu pescoço. Lírios Temerianos, não é? Deve ter uma história interessante por trás dela.

Dessa vez o General sorriu com um ar divertido, como se já adivinhasse que aquela não seria uma história comum, enquanto sentava-se para começar a comer. Um ar casual tomava conta do ambiente, pouco a pouco, diminuindo a tensão que Geralt pudesse ainda estar sentindo. Não se orgulhava muito daquela história, mas tinha recusado a ajuda de Philippa para livrar-se da tatuagem por um motivo.

— Quando estava em Flotsam, tentando conseguir um jeito de chegar até o Assassino de Reis que se escondia com Iorveth na floresta, passei uma noite na companhia dos Listras Azuis. Um jogo de dardos, queda de braço, muita bebida e uma visita ao bordel local resultaram em uma dor de cabeça quando acordei, na manhã seguinte, completamente nu, deitado na areia da praia. Aparentemente na minha embriaguez decidi que queria ser um deles, por isso os lírios.

O General manteve seu silêncio durante toda a narrativa, atento a cada palavra, realmente interessado no rumo que aquilo poderia tomar. No final acabou rindo do ridículo da situação, divertindo-se ao imaginar o famoso Geralt de Rivia em uma situação daquelas. Não era exatamente o tipo de história que corriam aos quatro ventos sobre o Witcher.

—Ouvi dizer que é possível remover uma tatuagem com a ajuda de magia. Você está sempre cercado de feiticeiras, não considerou removê-la?  
— Não. Ela me ajudava a lembrar de uma promessa feita a Vernon Roche.

A promessa de eliminar Letho de Gulet quando finalmente o encontrasse. Uma promessa que ele não tinha como cumprir uma vez que descobriu a história real por trás de tudo o que Letho tinha feito, então agora a tatuagem era a recordação de uma promessa quebrada. Às vezes se perguntava se Vernon Roche ainda estaria vivo em algum lugar, se o odiava por ter quebrado duas vezes a mesma promessa, sem falar no fato de ter se aliado a Iorveth.

—Importa-se de mostrá-la melhor? Com suas vestes de combate fica difícil de ver o desenho.

O prato, agora vazio, foi afastado antes que Geralt empurrasse a cadeira para trás, conseguindo o espaço para se levantar e tirar o gibão preto, jogando-o na cadeira, para em seguida retirar a camisa branca, revelando o corpo repleto de cicatrizes. O corpo que muitas vezes causava repulsa aos Nilfgardianos e seu jeito certinho, mas que não pareceu produzir esse efeito no General. Talvez ele não fosse tão fresco quanto Geralt tinha esperado.

—Uma mulher nua com o escudo de lírios... Realmente parece adequado pra você.  
— Não me trouxe aqui apenas pela minha excelente companhia para o jantar, ou para ficar questionando o resultado de uma noite de bebedeira. O que realmente está querendo com tudo isso, Morvran?

Assassiná-lo seria um bom motivo para ter insistido em todo aquele assunto até fazê-lo remover as vestes de combate, mas pelo que podia perceber do ritmo cardíaco alheio ou dos movimentos, ele não estava preparando nenhuma arma para executá-lo. Era uma situação estranha e o General levou um momento a responder, tirando do cinto a bolsa de seda contendo uma quantia generosa de moedas, que ele colocou em cima da mesa.

Pelo peso e o som das moedas Geralt podia ter uma breve ideia de quantas moedas devia haver ali, certamente muito mais do que aquilo que recebia na maioria de seus contratos. Três ou quatro vezes mais. Os olhos do Witcher permaneceram na bolsa de dinheiro, tentado por ela, mas não o suficiente para tocá-la e aceitar algo que ainda não sabia o que era.

—Contratá-lo.  
— E qual é o monstro que está querendo que eu mate?  
— Nenhum. Quero contratá-lo por sua habilidade de cavalgar.

Por um momento o Witcher arqueou as sobrancelhas, incerto quanto a aquilo. Era dinheiro demais para fazê-lo entrar em alguma comida de cavalos, o que não seria exatamente a primeira vez que faria, por isso devia ter alguma coisa errada ali. Sentiu como se estivesse esquecendo-se de algum detalhe importante. Algo que estava bem em frente a ele e, mesmo assim, não estava vendo.

Até que os olhos de aspecto felino se cruzassem com o olhar em chamas do General. O mesmo olhar que o seguira durante toda a corrida de cavalos e depois. Algo que julgara como ódio por estar interrompendo quaisquer que fossem os negócios dele com a Senhora La Valette. Ali estava o detalhe que estava ignorando.

— Não estamos mais falando de cavalos, não é?  
— Não, Geralt, não estamos.  
— Não sou uma prostituta.

A frase soou um pouco mais ríspida do que o Witcher teria preferido. Nada tinha contra a profissão, afinal frequentava vários estabelecimentos cheios de mulheres que vendiam o corpo em troca de dinheiro, tinha respeito e apreço por elas, e ainda tinha alguns fragmentos de memória envolvendo a si mesmo castigando um homem com golpes de cinto no traseiro, diante de uma multidão, por chamar de puta uma mulher que nem sequer estava se vendendo.

—Se eu quisesse uma, procuraria no bordel. Não fique tão na defensiva, sei que já fez muitas coisas por dinheiro e que estar na companhia de outro homem não seria novidade pra você.

Geralt não sabia se aquelas eram palavras jogadas ao acaso para tentar convencê-lo ou se de alguma forma aquele homem sabia do que já tinha feito com Dandelion e Iorveth. Estar com um homem realmente não era algo novo para o Witcher, mas aquela era uma situação completamente diferente. Sexo por dinheiro nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça.

No fundo não tinha nada a perder com aquilo, mas muito a ganhar. Com aquele dinheiro poderia ignorar contratos por um tempo e dedicar-se a encontrar mais pistas sobre Dandelion; também seria muito útil se precisasse subornar uma ou mais pessoas para ter informações ou acesso a algum lugar muito bem guardado. Pouparia suas energias e o uso de **Axii**. Pouparia um tempo que ele não tinha certeza se tinha.

Mas, acima de tudo isso, o Witcher tinha que admitir que não era só o dinheiro que o tentava, mas a situação em si. Poderia percorrer o Norte inteiro e tinha certeza que nunca encontraria alguém com a coragem de fazer aquele tipo de proposta à ele, era surpreendente que um Nilfgardiano almofadinhas tivesse essa coragem. E estranhamente excitante ao mesmo tempo.

— Quando me fez entrar na corrida de cavalos, qual era o seu objetivo?  
— Inicialmente apenas provocá-lo um pouco, eu teria me divertido se você tivesse perdido. Mas em certo ponto deixei de me importar com quem seria o vencedor, estava entretido com os movimentos do seu quadril em cima da sela. Nesse ponto achei que a corrida durou muito pouco.

Geralt lembrava claramente dos olhos do General o acompanhando durante aquela corrida. Lembrava muito bem do momento em que a baronesa tinha tentado obter a atenção dele, mesmo assim os olhos do homem não o abandonaram nenhum instante. O fogo que vira naquele olhar estava muito bem explicado agora.

Em nenhum momento o Witcher teria imaginado que suas técnicas de cavalgada teriam atraído aquele tipo de atenção, agora podia imaginar como os olhos dele tinham ficado atentos a seu quadril, na forma como as coxas musculosas se tencionavam ao apertar o corpo do cavalo com as pernas. Geralt nunca teria imaginado que tudo isso poderia parecer atraente aos olhos de alguém.

Empurrou a bolsa de dinheiro para perto de sua própria cadeira, deixando-a junto ao gibão e a camisa, e aproximou-se do General, parando a poucos passos de distância e levando as mãos ao próprio cinto, desafivelando e puxando lentamente para remover, deixando cair no chão de madeira e ouvindo o leve tilintar da fivela com isso. Depois disso foi baixando a calça relativamente justa, deixando ir com ela a roupa íntima branca, chutando tudo para um canto.

Geralt de Rivia nunca sentira nada próximo a vergonha em relação ao próprio corpo. Orgulhava-se daquele corpo moldado por duros treinamentos e longas viagens por terreno hostil, batalhas contra todo tipo de criatura, constante movimentação. Não tinha o tamanho ou os músculos de alguém como Letho de Gulet, mas certamente tinha mais que suficiente para ser considerado um homem forte.

O olhar do General passou lentamente por cada detalhe que era revelado, desde as cicatrizes até os pelos brancos na virilha de Geralt, o pênis que começava a enrijecer com a excitação de toda aquela situação. Isso fez com que um sorriso aparecesse nos lábios de Morvran, saber que o Witcher estava excitado com os acontecimentos tornava tudo melhor. Detestaria pagar para fazer sexo com alguém completamente desinteressado no ato.

Quando voltou a erguer o olhar havia uma malícia quase como de uma fera naqueles olhos felinos, enquanto Geralt se aproximava dele, empurrando um pouco a cadeira, fazendo-a arrastar no chão de madeira, conseguindo assim espaço o suficiente ao distanciá-lo da mesa, podendo se acomodar no colo de Morvran.

Uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, podendo apertá-lo entre as coxas quase da mesma forma que faria com um cavalo, as duas mãos segurando no espaldar alto da cadeira, o rosto próximo ao do outro homem, a expressão difícil de decifrar. Teria passado por indiferente se não fosse pela intensidade daquele olhar, ou pelos movimentos lentos do quadril.

Não era exatamente um rebolar. O corpo de Geralt erguia-se lentamente, o pênis se pressionando contra as vestes negras, a sensação servindo como um estímulo para o Witcher, tornando mais agradável que subisse e descesse naquela simulação de penetração, pressionando a virilha alheia a cada vez que descia, só uma vez chegando a rebolar de uma forma profunda, que resultou em Morvran entreabrindo os lábios, deixando todo o ar sair de uma vez, um suspiro de excitação, um gemido mudo, enquanto Geralt sentia o quadril dele se erguer e o volume se pressionar firmemente nele.

As duas mãos do Nilfgardiano agarraram a cintura do Witcher, puxando-o para baixo de uma forma que pareceu quase dolorosa para sua excitação aprisionada, mas era uma questão de controle. De sentir que mesmo por um instante podia mandar naquele homem indomável, aquele que não tinha se curvado nem mesmo diante do Imperador, era seu agora. Mesmo que só por instantes.

Os lábios do General tocaram o pescoço de Geral, deixando um beijo muito lento em cima da tatuagem ali presente, sentindo o leve pulsar do coração dele, antes de mover-se ao pomo de adão, contornando apenas com a língua, sem pressionar para não gerar qualquer incomodo, enquanto se perguntava como seria aquela voz poderosa gemendo quando fosse tomado. Um corpo como aquele sendo conquistado, se rendendo...

O próximo passo foi tocar a boca do Witcher. Praticamente mordeu aqueles lábios, aprisionando com os dentes por um breve instante, antes que as bocas realmente pudessem se colar. Foi rápido e rude, não tinha a delicada de um amante, tinha a paixão e urgência do desejo. Os dentes de chocaram quando Geralt tentou corresponder, um pouco incerto sobre como agir quando normalmente era quem tinha o controle do contato, mas a boca se abriu automaticamente para a invasão da língua do mais novo.

Quente e macia, autoritária, explorando a cavidade úmida, roçando nos dentes, aqueles caninos ligeiramente mais afiados do Witcher, para só no fim envolver a língua de Geralt.

A respiração quente de Morvran passando para o interior da boca do Witcher, trazendo resquícios do vinho consumido durante o jantar, quente e capaz de arrepiar o Witcher da mesma forma que aquelas mãos que o prendiam possessivamente pela cintura. Geralt jamais tinha se sentido dominado daquela forma e permitia que continuasse daquele jeito. Consentia em seu silêncio, na forma como permitia e correspondia.

Quando o beijo finalmente foi partido uma fina linha de saliva ainda unia os lábios de ambos e o General a lambeu lentamente, tomando para si aquele resquício do beijo compartilhado, encantado em ver os lábios normalmente pálidos do Witcher ligeiramente avermelhados pelo ritmo mais rude do beijo, aquela face adquirindo um pouco de cor com a falta de ar e a crescente excitação.

—Um pouco de cor nas bochechas lhe cai bem.

O comentário foi feito com um tom quase casual, mas havia uma mudança óbvia na voz de Morvran. Uma leve rouquidão que vinha com a excitação, o tom baixo que se tornava fácil de escutar com a proximidade, enquanto envolvia quase completamente a cintura de Geralt com um dos braços, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto a outra mão se esticava em direção a mesa, puxando a toalha imaculada pra trazer para mais perto um recipiente contendo um tipo de molho doce feito com frutas, molhando dois dedos na substância.

—Você nunca se cala?  
— Gosto do som da minha voz. Mas não se preocupe, quando for a sua ecoando por essas paredes eu serei bem silencioso.

O sorriso nos lábios de Geralt foi quase um desafio. De forma geral era silencioso, por isso duvidava que aquele homem conseguisse fazê-lo emitir qualquer som um pouco mais alto. Um pensamento que caiu no esquecimento logo que sentiu aqueles dedos tocando-o entre as nádegas, deslizando pela fenda quente entre elas, até encontrar aquela entrada escondida, pressionando-a com um dos dedos, buscando entrar devagar, sentir como a carne se abria tão lentamente para sua invasão, em uma resistência natural.

Viu o peito do Witcher subir e descer em um movimento muito lento enquanto ele respirava fundo para lidar com o desconforto. Certamente não era pior do que as garras de um Afogador ou os espinhos de um Carniçal Atroz, ainda assim era algo muito novo para o corpo do Witcher, o que fez o General sorrir por um momento. Seria o primeiro a conquistar aquela parte de um corpo que supostamente já conhecia tudo na arte do prazer. Uma honra, ele sabia muito bem.

Por isso Morvran não se apressou, deixando aquele dedo deslizar para fora, depois voltando a adentrar, dessa vez indo um pouco mais fundo, sentindo o aperto diminuir um pouco. Estabeleceu um ritmo lento no inicio, aumentando de forma gradual até que pudesse adicionar o segundo dedo, deslizando com um pouco mais de facilidade devido ao molho de frutas, ainda assim encontrando um pouco de resistência daquele corpo quente. Sentiu-se satisfeito quando o primeiro gemido incerto escapou dos lábios do Witcher; Geralt parecia não saber se estava experimentando prazer ou apenas um tipo diferente de desconforto.

Por isso o movimento dos dedos continuou. Separou-os lentamente, tentando alargar um pouco mais a passagem, gerando uma leve ardência para o Witcher. Nada que ele não fosse perfeitamente capaz de lidar, por isso Geralt não se moveu, sabendo que aquilo tudo era necessário para não tornar desconfortável o que vinha depois. Tivera o mesmo tipo de cuidado com os dois parceiros do sexo masculino que já tivera entre seus braços.

O Witcher não parecia envergonhado da situação. A cor que subira às bochechas dele era de uma excitação inesperada e não de constrangimento, a forma como experimentou mover o quadril contra aqueles dedos indicava que não temia qualquer dor, da mesma forma que não temia descobrir um prazer diferente, ao mesmo tempo em que provocava a paciência do Nilfgardiano, como se perguntando silenciosamente quanto tempo ele ficaria brincando.

Isso fez Morvran sorrir. Um homem tão confiante de sua força, de quem era, que a ideia de ser tomado não o assustava nem o fazia sentir-se menos homem. Era fascinante e apenas aumentava a excitação, a vontade de tê-lo. Conquistar um homem com aquele nível de masculinidade. Já não precisava mais ser tão paciente, o Witcher claramente aguentaria tudo o que ele tinha a oferecer.

Assim ele abriu a própria calça, liberando o membro que pulsava de forma quase dolorosa em desejo, com as veias bem visíveis, levemente curvado. Geralt não precisou receber qualquer tipo de ordem ou incentivo para erguer-se, segurando-se melhor no espaldar da cadeira com uma das mãos e segurar o pênis alheio com a outra, encaixando-o em seu próprio corpo e deixando passar pelo estreito anel de músculos. O corpo foi se abrindo pouco a pouco e embora a leve ardência permanecesse durante todo o processo, estava longe de ser algo difícil de aguentar.

Sentiu uma estranha pressão quando terminou de descer, o interior pulsando de forma leve, fechando-se ao redor daquele intruso de carne. Não diria que era a sensação mais agradável do mundo, mas sabia que em algum momento deveria se tornar melhor, caso contrário Dandelion e Iorveth não teriam se mostrado tão dispostos a estar naquela posição. Por isso experimentou os primeiros movimentos, erguendo-se para voltar a descer em seguida, buscando um ritmo que fosse confortável.

As mãos de Morvran voltaram a cintura do Witcher, segurando com aquela firmeza quase possessiva, mas também ajudando-o na hora de subir e descer, sem, no entanto, tirar por completo o controle que Geralt tinha do movimento. Aquela era a única parte em que dominar o Witcher não parecia tão excitante, preferia deixá-lo decidir como o queria, ver o desejo que aquele homem podia demonstrar quando tocado bem fundo.

Foi questão de pouco tempo para que Geralt se tornasse mais confiante com o movimento. O jeito que descia era mais forte, gerando uma dose muito pequena de dor, combinada a aquele prazer novo que vinha a cada vez que era tocado em um ponto mais específico. O estímulo naqueles músculos o levou a rebolar algumas vezes, garantindo aquele contato, e em algum momento o Witcher viu-se gemendo com aquele prazer novo.

Ele não tinha vergonha de nada daquilo. Geralt de Rivia não era um homem de modéstia e pudor; ele tinha aquela luxúria e fome tão típicas de Witchers e nada nem ninguém o faria sentir culpa por isso, o que o tornava mais determinado mesmo ao explorar a sexualidade de todas as formas. Ele se deliciava com aquilo, se deixava gemer a cada vez que o sentimento de prazer vinha, aumentando em ondas, gerando leves arrepios na espinha quando sentia que estava se aproximando do clímax.

Não hesitou em descer com força, aprisionando por completo a carne de Morvran com a sua, deixando que o corpo o apertasse com a contração natural que veio acompanhar o derramamento do prazer de Geralt, o que pareceu suficiente para o prazer do General também. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do Witcher ao sentir-se preenchido por um calor úmido, mais uma sensação nova a acrescentar a lista de descobertas.

Geralt precisou apenas de alguns instantes para recuperar o ritmo da respiração e a força das pernas, sendo o suficiente para se levantar do colo do General, afastando-se e recolhendo as roupas, abaixando-se para recolher a roupa intima e a calça do chão, deixando o quadril no ar de propósito ao sentir o olhar do outro em seu corpo. Sabia que ele poderia ver claramente como o líquido branco deslizava do espaço entre suas nádegas firmes, descendo pelas coxas em quantidade generosa. Precisaria de um banho, e logo.

—Você certamente é intenso em tudo o que faz. Consigo entender porque as mulheres do Norte são tão loucas por você.  
— Aqueles a quem vocês chamam de bárbaros fodem melhor. É simples de entender. Pelo menos você aprendeu alguma coisa, e eu saio com o bolso cheio.

Geralt vestiu-se, sem se preocupar se parecia apresentável ou não, colocou a bolsa de moedas dentro da pequena bolsa que levava amarrada na cintura, pegou a garrafa de vinho, ainda pela metade, e dirigiu-se para a porta. Lançou a Morvran um olhar por cima do ombro, um sorriso sarcástico, e de cabeça erguida ele simplesmente foi embora, como se aquilo tivesse sido mais um contrato qualquer, mais um monstro morto.

— Realmente é indomável. Um lobo indócil... É uma pena ser tão difícil capturar ou colocar na coleira uma fera como essa.

Morvran contemplou por um momento as roupas manchadas pelo prazer do Witcher. Aquilo precisaria ser lavado imediatamente, o único resquício da noite deveria permanecer na memória dos dois.


End file.
